Act 9: Serenity - Księżniczka
To hasło dotyczy rozdziału mangi, zobacz też odcinek 9 anime "Sailor Moon Crystal". Act 9: Serenity – Księżniczka (jap. セレニテイ—PRINCESS Sereniti — PRINCESS) – dziewiąty akt mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Streszczenie Tuxedo Mask, zasłaniając Sailor Moon własnym ciałem podczas walki, upada. Jest ciężko ranny. Przypomina sobie, że jego prawdziwe imię to Endymion, a na Ziemi odrodził się jako Mamoru Chiba. Po to, by ponownie spotkać Księżniczkę. Wyciąga dłoń do Usagi i traci przytomność. Usagi zaczyna krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Tiara na jej czole pęka, a na jej miejscu pojawia się półksiężyc. W tej samej chwili z czoła Sailor Venus znika jej półksiężyc, a na jego miejscu pojawia się tiara – taka sama, jaki mają Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars i Sailor Jupiter. Strój Sailor Moon zmienia się w białą suknię. Obok pojawia się zepsuty zegarek Tuxedo Mask, jego wskazówki się cofają. Wojowniczki przypominają sobie przeszłość oraz prawdziwą Księżniczkę Serenity, którą jest Usagi. Ta, trzymając w ramionach ciało ukochanego Endymiona, wspomina czasy Księżycowego Królestwa. Gdy mieszkała na Księżycu, uwielbiała patrzeć na Ziemię i jej księcia – Endymiona. Z czasem postanowiła polecieć na Ziemię, by go poznać. Niestety, nie mogli się spotykać - boskie prawo głosi, że mieszkańcy Ziemi i Księżyca nie mogą być razem. Niebawem mieszkańcy Ziemi postanowili zdobyć Srebrny Kryształ i zniszczyli Księżycowe Królestwo. Endymion nie chciał przyłączyć się do atakujących, więc został zabity na oczach ukochanej Serenity. Usagi – pod postacią Księżniczki – płacze nad ciałem ukochanego. Wyznaje, że tylko on jest mężczyzną jej życia. Nagle dookoła rozbłyska oślepiające światło, a łzy Usagi przekształcają się w świecący kryształ. Okazuje się, że jest to poszukiwany przez wszystkich Srebrny Kryształ. Kunzite wycofuje się z walki i wraca do Królestwa Ciemności. Jadeite, Nephrite i Zoisite, dzięki blasku Kryształu, wracają do życia i przypominają sobie czasy, kiedy byli Generałami na Ziemi, a Książę Endymion był ich dowódcą. Jednak Królowa Beryl zawładnęła ich umysłami i przeciągnęła ich na swoją stronę. Kiedy sobie to przypominają, zostają zamienieni w kamienie – Jadeit, Nefryt i Zoisyt. Światło Srebrnego Kryształu gaśnie, a Kunzite atakuje ponownie. Zabiera ciało Tuxedo Mask i rozpływa się we mgle. Dziewczyny teleportują się do swojej tajnej bazy w Game Center Crown. Usagi jest zrozpaczona, że tak jak w przeszłości, tak i teraz nie udało jej się uratować ukochanego. W Królestwie Ciemności Beryl i Kunzite próbują przebudzić Księcia Endymiona i przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Sądzą, ze Srebrny Kryształ znajduje się gdzieś w jego ciele. Chociaż jego serce nadal słabo bije, on się jeszcze nie obudził. Ami, Minako, Makoto i Rei odwiedzają Usagi w jej domu, bo nie pojawiła się przez cały tydzień w szkole. Usagi mówi przyjaciółkom, że chce za wszelką cenę uratować Tuxedo Mask, lecz nie wie, co robić. Luna oświadcza, że wybiorą się na Księżyc, tam, gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się ich Królestwo. Pierwsze wystąpienia |-|Postacie = * Księżniczka Serenity * Książę Endymion |-|Przedmioty = * Srebrny Kryształ Galeria Act9.jpg|Strona tytułowa wydania oryginalnego Act9 (shinsōban).jpg|Strona tytułowa wydania shinsōban Act9 (kanzenban).jpg|Strona tytułowa wydania kanzenban de:Act 9: Princess Serenity en:Act 9 - Serenity, Princess Kategoria:Rozdziały mangi